The roads we take
by TRASHHYYY
Summary: "What about Franky? It makes sense, the only two single ones; so they make the hook-up"  And of course it made sense, but he doubted Franky would ever go for it. AloxFranky  M. Kinda AU. Lemony scene.


The Roads we take

"What about Franky? It makes sense, the only two single ones; so they make the hook-up"

And of course it made sense, but he doubted Franky would ever go for it. AloxFranky

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skins. If I did. Liv would be with Nick and Mini would find someone who could handle her crazy.**

**A/N; There is smut, later in the chapter, be warned. Hope you like it; I prefer requests so ask! **

Bloody Nick-fucking- Levan. _What about Franky? _In his typical 'banter' style that had made everyone feel uncomfortable well, apart from Rich, who offered him a comforting look before turning his attention back to Grace. Alo ran his fingers through his hair and relaxed back into the sofa. Too many couples, he decided as Matty and Liv began to neck and Rich and Grace became involved in their own world. So Alo sat, he sat there thinking of the first time he saw Franky and he meant really saw. The second day of collage, when she'd come in with her hair all wavy with that smoky stuff on her eyes that was just, wow, and the t-shirt with that bow over her boobs. Like a present he thought, a present just for him. And then tonight when she'd walked into the pub in those black skinny jeans with the rips, that one rip at the top of her thigh, and that same top with the red mans' blazer. He moaned quietly; she'd done that eye thing again and left her hair wavy with a necklace that said "Drink me." Of course she's wearing her combat boot things. Alo contents himself with just watching her for a while. Just for a while until the couple thing gets too much and he suggests they go, so he watched over his pint as she laughs at something Grace says and her face lights up "Shut it Gracey" she fires back laughing; even her voice does something to him, all feminine and lilting with that hint of mischievousness, that spark that promises naughty things. Liv stands up and holds her hands out towards Grace and Franky "Right then girls. The time is now. Dancing time" and she grabs their hands and pulls them to the floor and as if by instinct the boys move, Rich, Alo and Matty, to the sofa that is going to give them the best view. They lean back and watch as the girls begin to move. They watch as Liv pulls Franky and Grace in, to whisper in their ears a smirk gracing her features. Graces' eyes light up and Franky, well Franky blushes and looks at the floor which causes the most triumphant look to settle on the other two's faces. Then the boys mouths drop; Liv has spun Franky the other way and has grabbed hold of her hips, Grace is facing Franky, and Franky puts her arms on Graces' shoulders whilst Grace wraps her arms around Frankys' waist and they begin to move. There is a lot of hips touching each other and the girls are all so close together and all Alo can think about is how it's like a _Franky sandwich. _He looks at Rich who looks at him, and they both look at Matty who looks back, and it's as if the same thought is running though their heads.

"_Fuck. Me." _

The girls, their smirking to themselves and laughing and Franky throws her head back and Whispers to Liv, and they both lean forward and whisper to Grace and then they move to the bar and they come back. Shots in hand and the boys try not to look shifty. Grace looks ecstatic

"Who's going first then?"Liv smirks again. "Franky's doing her shot first." The boys wonder what's going on, as Franky hands Liv her shot and Liv lies down on the table in the middle of the sofas and places the shot on her chest, Franky goes to take it from Livs' side but Grace stops her.

"Oh, I don't think so Franky!" She says in that singsong voice and decidedly naughty look on her features. "Straddle" She smirks and Franky laughs before straddling Livs' hips and taking the shot. After this Franky raises her hands in victory and climbs off Liv and asking "Who's next?"

"Me, Franky Bad-ass, and I'm taking mine off your stomach so lie down and show me your skin!"

Franky just laughs and lies down, lifting up her t-shirt to reveal not only a belly piercing but hip piercings as well. Liv smiles and Straddles her knees before bending over and taking the shot. Liv moves away and Franky goes to get up but is stopped by Grace.

"Uh-uh, my turn." Franky lies back down and Grace places the shot glass in-between Franky's lips before taking the shot and smiling. The three of them sit on the other sofa legs all mixed together. It's kinda quiet for a while before Franky says;

"I want icing."  
Liv and Grace just look at her before saying. "ICING!" They jump up and look at the boys,

"Well are you coming or not?" Liv asks and they make their way out of the pub. Liv and Franky are in front and Grace stays behind for just enough time to say to Alo, "You know, she likes you too" before running to catch up with the other girls. Alo stopped dead. Hands fisting his orange hair. _Well fuck me _he thought and with a shout from Rich; he ran to catch up with the others.

They all stopped outside a "Tesco" and Franky and Liv turned round, "We're too late" they sighed mournfully. The boys looked at them as if they'd just tripped on acid and Grace just hugged them, turned around and said to the boys very seriously

"Icing is the bestest drunk snack ever" before turning her attention back to Liv and Franky and saying "Hey, Liv isn't there icing at your place?" Liv nodded and in the same breath the three were running down the road towards Liv's house, the boys struggling to keep up.

It took Liv three attempts to get the key into the lock and open the door before the girls fell in through the door laughing and the boy's followed good-naturedly, the girls moved though to the kitchen and found a packet of icing in the fridge labelled in Graces' careful writing

"Emergency Icing : )" The girls danced about as they took the packet and moved through into the living room where they collapsed on the floor and giggled as they began to eat the icing.

Liv pulled out her phone and held it above her "Smile!" She grinned as she took a snapshot of the three of them lead on the floor. Matty decided he'd had enough and picked Grace up

"Livs' room, out of bounds." He said seriously looking at Alo and Rich before carrying Liv up the stairs and then they heard a door slam. Grace stood up, a little shakily and held her hand out "Come on Rich" Rich smiled at Alo as he allowed himsef to be dragged from the room. Alo sighed and went to lie next to Franky who was staring blankly at the ceiling.  
"Alright Fran-ces-caaa?" Alo asked looking at her, the pronunciation of her name caused her to giggle

"Yes Aloo I'm fine" Franky rolled onto her side and began to play with Alos' hair muttering things like _So awesome, pretty colour _and _feels nice. _Alo couldn't help it, he leant towards Franky and kissed her softly and pulling back, feeling panicked and began to whisper apologies

"I'm -er, sorry Franky -I just-well,um" he wondered if he was finding it hard to say because, well he wasn't actually sorry at all. In fact he rather wanted to do it again, and again. What surprised him was Frankys' reaction, she leaned up and kissed him gently before looking to his eyes, like silent communication _is this okay? Can we do this? _Alo smirked and moved to catch her lips again holding them for longer this time and shifting his body closer when he felt her tiny hands loop round his neck playing with the hair at his neck, Alo let his hands drop to the small of her back, running his thumbs over the smooth skin where her shirt had ridden up. Franky broke the kiss, and Alo looked at her questions bouncing in his eyes, Franky just smiled

"I just think we just move onto the sofa" She explained in a quiet voice. Alo nodded smiling not really saying anything because his insides were reeling. He sat up and pulled Franky up with him, walking backwards he knocked into the sofa pulling Franky down on top of him. _Shit! I've got a boner the size of mount-fucking-whatever it is, and I've basically invited the girl I like to straddle me, nice going dick face. _Alo was distracted by this internal monologue by the sensation of Franky's hips grinding on his own and in a split section reaction he had grasped her hips keeping them still. It was Frankys' turn to smirk, she looped her hands round Alos' neck and kissed him lightly, it was inviting, her lips tasted like icing Alo deepened the kiss, nipping at Frankys' lower lip as he slipped his hands onto the bare skin underneath her t-shirt, and Franky moved her hands down his chest, her small hands ghosting over his abdomen as she reached the hem of his t-shirt and pulling on it insistently. Alo lifted his arms and allowed her to remove his t-shirt as she moved down to kiss his neck, Alo decided he'd had enough. He wanted to be the dominant one thank you very much, looping his hands underneath her ass he picked her up and switched the positions so he was covering her. Franky looked up, her brown eyes dark with a mix of lust and confusion but they slid shut when Alo began to kiss her neck, nipping at the skin as he copied Frankys' action and tugging at the hem of her t-shirt until she lifted her arms and Alo stopped dead. Her skin was pale, almost translucent which contrasted with the black lace bra that covered her.

"God Franky, your gorgeous" Alo whispered, almost reverently, his fingers tracing the curve of her waist. She really was tiny, maybe even smaller than Mini. He bent to kiss her again, more forcefully this time, and then she made this noise, this fucking epic noise, somewhere in the back of her throat halfway between a gasp and a moan, and Alo wanted to hear it again. He attacked her lips again, brushing his hands up to cover her lace covered breasts. And she moaned! Full on moaned his name! Her hands scratched lightly down his back, before moving to unbutton his jeans, Alo pushed Franky back so she led along the sofa before removing his jeans, and straddling her, his hands moved to her low-slung jeans unbuttoning them and pulling them down her legs revealing black lace boy cut underwear. He covered her body with his and they kissed again, this time Franky bit Alos' lower lip softly and in response he bucked his hips and her breathing hitched. Alo began to kiss his way down Frankys' body, pausing to remove her bra before pressing butterfly kisses on each breast, moving down he gently tugged on her belly jewellery enjoying Frankys' shallow breathing and whimpered pleas, reaching her shorts he looked up at her, Frankys' eyes were clouded with lust and she whimpered again "Please"

Alo pealed her knickers away and smirked, she was wet. He slowly inserted one finger into her, _Christ she was tight _and moving slowly watching how Frankys' eyes drifted shut

"More" It was just one word, but it was enough. He slowly added another finger and curled them up slightly and smiled when Franky bucked her hips and moaned again, pressing his thumb against her clit he moved up to kiss her again. Until Franky whispered into his ear

"Need you Alo, want you" as her hands drifted to his boxers. That was the best part of Franky he decided. Her Hands.

"Sure" he asked, locking eyes with her and she nodded. Finding a rubber in his discarded jeans he rolled it over himself and moved to position himself against her, bracing his weight above her he pushed slightly: "Alo, it's okay, not my first time" Franky murmured smiling at his tenderness. With that Alo thrust himself inside her, loving the moan it elicited from Franky and the fact that she was so tight she might as well of been a virgin. Moving in a rhythm he found Frankys' hips moving to meet his. "More, faster, harder" Franky whimpered and Alo did as he was commanded, Franky gripped his arms hard, "So close, Alo. Please." The begging did it, he thought as he reached down to rub her clit as they both came.

Her Hands and the begging had been his undoing. It was also the fact that she gave rather good cuddles he thought as he drifted to sleep.

**A/N: First attempt. Constructive criticism welcome : ) tell me what you think. **

**Peace and Love. Sugs. x**


End file.
